


Dangerous Machine

by Shikistories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Androids, Angst, Bruises, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikistories/pseuds/Shikistories
Summary: Y/n is a detective at the DPD, she's always been fascinated by androids and didn't understand the general idea of "machines without a soul".She's never really been close enough to an android though, so when the RK800 model is sent to the DPD, she can't help but want to become a close friend of his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second work here, I hope you will enjoy c:  
> I did my best to write a logical and entertaining story :D

Walking down the street with two coffees in hand, you arrived at the office as usual, but this time, you found something different.

Near Hank's terminal, there was an android, a model you never saw before. "Good morning Hank" you put the hot coffee on his desk, he grunted without saying a word "who's the android?" you happily asked, you've always been intrigued by those machines, they were so superior to human beings "ask it yourself" he muttered, you turned around and approached the machine, you loved his design, it was beautiful

"Nice to meet you, I'm Y/n, I work with Lieutenant Anderson as a detective, I've never met you before.. What's your name?" a wide smile crossed your face, you wanted to shake hands with him, but you were a bit embarrassed and not sure how to deal with an android "my model is RK800, I'm Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife to help with the deviants investigations." his voice sounded angelic in your ears, you couldn't help but blush a little "I see, we'll work together then. It's been a pleasure, good luck with finding cases, there are not many of them after a-"  
"there are 247 deviants cases" he interrupted you and you looked at Hank for help, who supported you, sighing "Connor some of them have already been closed or there is not enough proof, fucking Android!"

You knew that Hank didn't like androids that much, after what had happened to his son "I found one. It's an AX400 who killed its owner, I have an address of the district it was seen in for the last time" Hank sighed a bit too loud, but stayed put "Hank, Let's go?" you said, almost questioning it, he ignored you "Lieutenant, I think you should consider your work as more important than your personal issues" You worriedly glanced at Connor  who already stood up, he was taller than you and looked very fit "you go. You and Y/n. I have other things to do."  
"lieutenant And-"  
"uhm.. Connor? It's better for us to go, just leave him be, don't worry" he looked at him and then at you with a confused look on his face.

The two of you went to the address in the report with other agents using a patrol car ".. So she was seen here for the last time, there are a lot of places to hide in, but I doubt she went far enough" another agent was explaining the situation "and.." he added "what are you going to do with that thing?" you didn't understand and followed his stare "with Connor? He's with me, he will help us with the investigation" the agent sighed in frustration like Hank usually does.

You touched Connor's shoulder to let him understand that you were ready to start investigate, his body stiffened, he probably wasn't used to physical contact, so you let go apologizing "oh.. sorry. Where should we head to first?"  
"that motel, it carries a little girl with it, it probably thought of doing what's best for her" you nodded and followed him, you entered the lobby and talked to the receptionist, showing him a photo of the android "oh god.." he said "I knew they weren't anything good..room 27" he handed you the keys and you and your partner arrived at the bottom of the stairs, you saw Connor going towards another door though" Connor? "you questioned " where are you going.. "you took some steps in his direction, something happened and you saw Connor chasing the AX400 who had the child with her, you chased them too, but Connor was way faster than you, you couldn't keep up.

You reached a wired fence, the two fugitives climbed up, your partner was going to do that too, but he didn't after you told him not to.

The other two survived, crossing the street.

There was nothing you could do, you were somehow relieved. Connor decide to drive you to the office since his opinion was that you were not stable enough to drive.

"why did you tell me not to follow them? I could have reached them" he said, firmly "you would have died" your answer was straight to the point, no emotions in it "For the sake of the mission" you looked at his brownish eyes and his sharp jawline and answered a bit too loud "no, your life is more important than the mission. That's what I've learned thanks to my work in the DPD." he was surprised, but didn't say anything and kept driving.

 

The next day, another case came in, when you read the report, you were still inside the office, Hank had already gone home and Connor was.. Thinking? Probably. With his eyes closed and the LED glowing yellow.

You got closer to him to 'wake him up ' although you didn't know how to do that. You touched his shoulder, no answer. You touched his chest, still no answer. You started enjoying touching him, it was pleasurable.

You wanted to feel his skin and convinced yourself that your desire was just the product of curiosity; you traced his jawline, suddenly, he opened his eyes "I.. Uh.." you quickly withdrew your hand in embarrassment "sorry.. I've never touched an android, I was curious about how your skin felt like.." you lied even to yourself "your heartbeat is speeding up. Would you like to see a doctor?"  
"N-no! Don't worry about it.."

  
"A new case came in, we should go" he said, heading towards the exit "hey! Wait for me!" you two went to Hank's house since he didn't answer your calls.

It was raining and you hadn't got an umbrella, you looked at the android a few times, sometimes it triggered a smile and, without noticing it, you started liking him.

You checked the lieutenant's car, nothing inside. Connor rang the doorbell two times, insisting, but he didn't answer. "we should check the back" you said, through a window, the android spotted Hank on the floor "lieutenant Anderson! " he said before breaking the glass with his elbow and jumping in. You didn't hear anything anymore, so you went in too, falling on the floor "are you okay, detective ?" that 'detective' killed you on the spot, more than the cold and hard floor.

You got up "please.. No need to call me like that. Just use my name." you clarified, before placing yourself near Hank "what happened? Alcohol induced coma?"

"probably" the android slapped the poor man on the cheek twice and got him up, carrying him into the bathroom and ignoring his complaints.

You could hear him puking from the living room, but couldn't hold in a chuckle "how is he?" you asked seeing Connor coming back to you "nothing serious." he checked the gun "I think he has suicidal tendencies"

"You know.." you were conflicted whether to tell him the truth or not "His son died in an accident time ago.." bitterness in your voice. Connor's expression didn't change "I see" silence fell onto the room until you spoke "Connor, I was thinking.. Are you sorry for Hank?"  
"I'm certainly sorry for Lt. Anderson's past experiences."  
"that's.. What you're programmed to say.. I mean, in your heart, in your chest. What do you feel?" he stopped talking for a brief moment "I can't feel anything, I'm a machine." before you could say anything, Hank appeared from the bathroom, ready to go and the three of you headed to the Eden Club.

Gavin, exiting the crime scene, hit Connor with his shoulder and you shouted at him following your instinct "hey! You should apologize!" the android didn't understand and Hank did a great face-palm, Gavin came back, facing you "what did you say?" he menacingly pointed at your neck "it's you who should apologize for having disturbed me, this plastic prick is not even alive, no need to apologize to a trash can"   
"he certainly does deserve to live more than you!" you were way shorter and weaker than him, but you didn't care. You hated injustice.

"fuck you little piece of shit with a mouth too big!" he grabbed you by the collar "that's enough" said Hank, but nobody listened to him "what is it? Huh? Do you need a cock to suck so much that you decided to suck a mechanic one? Cocksucker." you tried to push him away, but you couldn't "I said that's enough!" Hank grabbed Gavin's jacket and pushed him away from you. He grunted and disappeared on the other side of the door. "tsk. I wonder why he's still in the department" complained the Lieutenant, Connor was staring at you while you were adjusting your clothes and wiping off the tears that started forming in the corners of your eyes "I hate Gavin so much.." you whispered, Connor got closer and helped you adjust your jacket, you didn't find the courage to look at him "thank you.."

You analyzed the crime scene that led you to a staff room, full of androids. After founding the two fugitives, there was a fight, Hank fainted after he was pushed against the wall, Connor was fighting one and you the blue haired one.

  
You got thrown out, in the mud, while Connor had to fight them both. You reached the gun as fast as you could and handed it to your partner who shot the short haired one who was charging him in the abdomen, without thinking.

The other one explained what really happened and why, you were moved by what she said. After that, she killed herself pulling the trigger of the same gun.

You were shocked. They talked about love and a future together. How was it even possible for androids? You looked at their dead corpses, touching the blue blood "why did you shoot?" you asked "they were going to get away, there was no choice."

"there's always a choice.." Hank appeared from the transparent tent "what the hell happened here?".

 

  
That night, you joined Hank and Connor in a desert park. Hank was the only one sitting on the bench, drinking alcohol to forget.

You were looking at the city's lights near a tree.When you turned around to see what was happening, you saw Hank pointing the gun at Connor's head, you hurried to them "Hank! What are you doing? You can't kill him" you said, almost sounding desperate

"I can. And I will." his hand was trembling  but his voice was steady  "Are you afraid to die, Connor?" Connor was impassible "I'm not alive, I can't die." your heartbeat quickened, you didn't want Hank to shoot him. "what is gonna happen after I shot you? Nothing? Androids' heaven?"

"I doubt there's a heaven for androids" said Connor with a half smirk "having existential doubts, Connor?" Hank lowered his gun, but you knew he was going to shoot right after, so you placed yourself in-between them, the shot deviated, only slightly bruising you on the cheek "what the fuck, y/n ?! I could have killed you!" Hank shouted, immediately lowering the gun "it's just a fucking android!"  
"and you're just a fucking human! It's not your night Hank, don't do something you could regret! "

Hank sighed, taking the bottle with him and going away, probably to a bar. He hated your sense of justice. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for possible errors!  
> Smut here..

After Hank left, you sighed, losing your composure, "why did you do it?" the RK800 slightly corrugated his eyebrows, you looked at him "I.. I wouldn't have liked to see you die. I feel affection for you, somehow.."  
 He intensively stared at you, from your eyes to your lips, your neck and then he came back to your eyes "we should head back, the temperature is quite low out here-"  
"connor.."you interrupted him" what do you think of Hank? "  
" the lieutenant has various personal issues, but it's one of my characteristics to adapt to the environment and people around me "  
" no, I mean.. What do you feel about him? " you were standing in front of the android, with wide eyes, focusing on not letting him detect your increasing heartbeat and red cheeks "I'm a machine, again. Y/n, I've already told you. I know it's a difficult conception for a human, but-"  
"are you sure?"  
"I am. I self test regularly too." you cautiously took his right hand, shaking because of the cold air, he deactivated his skin. You decided to trace the lines on his hand with one finger, it was interesting enough, and you had the chance to touch him too. 

"I suppose you're interested in technology" he said, observing what you were doing "oh well.. I am. You androids are such advanced creatures.." the android noticed your hands shaking " your body temperature is lowering. You should head back before your body gets compromised" you smiled and nodded "you're right.. Thank you for listening to what I had to say" you left his hand and turned away "by the way, I really like when you lick the blood, weird thing huh?" after saying that, you walked away biting your lower lips.

Why the hell did you say that?! 

 

The following day, you were called to the broadcast communication tower. Apparently, the deviants recorded and shared a video of them asking for freedom. The corridor was quite clean, Hank showed up 10 minutes late, you greeted him and asked him how he was, but he didn't answer.

  
You checked the broadcast room and then headed to the roof.  
A deviant was still there, Connor found it out and reached it avoiding the bullets, but at the end, it shot itself.

You ran towards Connor, who looked shocked, you thought he had some kind of injury "Connor! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
"no.. no I'm okay.." he said, your worries didn't disappear "I.. Felt it die.. like I was dying.. I was.." he looked at you "scared.." your eyes widened and you couldn't help hugging him, as tight as you could. He didn't hug you back, but that was a good start for you, after all.

 You took him with you, at your house, to talk to him and understand what really happened since Hank didn't want him around and he couldn't go back to Cyberlife like that.

You entered your house, which was clean and had a nice and warm living room, you told him to sit down on the couch and then you made yourself a coffee.

He needed a bit of silence after what he went through. You sat down on the same couch, not too close to him "what did you feel, precisely?" you asked, sipping your coffee "I connected with it and when it was going to shot itself, and then did it, I felt a.. A jolt of fear.."  
"where did you feel it? Like.. Here" you pointed at his chest " here or here?" then at his head and his abdomen, he looked lost "I think.. In my head and chest"  
"I see, it really was an emotion.. " you placed your cup on the table "are you a deviant, Connor ?" your voice resembled a whisper   
"I'm not a deviant!" his body tensed "but normal machines don't feel fear, do they?" you were aware of your teasing "no.. It.." he was confused and stopped talking, you hugged him again, careful not to startle him in the process "humans hug other humans to share a certain feeling or to help another person vent" he said, with a low tone of voice "I don't need it" he concluded, you shook your head "you do need it, you just don't know it"

You felt his arms wrapping around you, then something unexpected happened. He lifted your chin up with a hand and approached your lips with his, you stayed still, since you were too ashamed to do something.

His half closed eyes were still looking at you "humans also kiss to.. Share emotions.." his voice faded and your lips met, his were a bit colder than yours, but you liked them, you liked him.

He kept you in place with a hand carefully placed on your neck, the kiss was interrupted by your need for air. Heat warming your body. You chose not to say anything, he didn't say anything either, he kissed you again instead and pressed himself against you, it caused you to lie down on the couch with your back on it.

You felt him undressing your lower body, you didn't resist him and let him do whatever he wanted to. You knew he needed to understand himself better. 

You kept on getting kisses on your lips, cheeks and neck, suddenly a shiver ran up your spine from your lower abdomen, two fingers were entering you, you moaned, making Connor insert them deeper, you moaned again between the kisses.

When he removed them, you made a noise of disappointment "don't.. " he looked a bit troubled "don't worry, I'll replace them with something bigger" he slightly smiled after completely removing your pants and unzipping his trousers "does.. An android's penis hurt?" you asked, genuinely worried for yourself "I don't know. You'll tell me in a moment." he kept your wrists on the sides of your head since you were moving too much for his tastes, you were blocked now.

The android firmly entered you, making you moan way louder than before "Connor!" you said his name more times while adjusting around him "it's interesting"  
"w-what?" your voice was trembling "how human sex works, your insides are involuntarily wrapping around my penis, like they're.. sucking it in" you blushed and turned your head to the right side "please.. Don't say that.." he kissed your cheek " human female bodies want sperm so much.. " he started  thrusting inside of you at a calm pace, you bit your lower lip unsuccessfully trying to hold your moans in, he bit your neck a few times, leaving marks, then his thrusts became faster and your moans couldn't be controlled anymore "it's.. Connor! I can't.. Can't take it.." you were twitching, you felt his grip on your wrists become so strong that it would certainly leave bruises on them, you received a deep kiss, his tongue exploring the insides of your mouth while you felt hot liquid spilling inside your body, you loudly moaned against his lips. You panted, looking at him and trembling visibly "did it hurt?" he asked "a bit.. But.. Where did you learn it.?" he was still inside of you and you pressed against him, another sweet moan left your mouth "I wasn't programmed for this, but I downloaded some information and videos to understand it better" you smiled at him, then remembered "wait.. What's the hot liquid you.. spilled? It isn't.. Sperm, right ?"

  
"it won't get you pregnant, it's just a solution used as a substitute of sperm that has no impregnating capabilities" you kissed him again before he could pull it out of your body "wait.. " you demanded, but it was too late, he zipped his trousers again "I should go" he said "Cyberlife asked me to come back half an hour ago"  
"Connor.."  
"yes, y/n ?"  
"what meaning does this have for you?" silence followed your question.   
"I like you.. on a cognitive level. I'm not sure about the emotional one, but I'll find it out." and then left you there. 


	3. Chapter 3

A day passed, the androids' protests took place, and you, Hank and Connor were off the case, Fowler ordered you to return to homicides.

You left his office with disappointment, Hank sat down on his chair, probably trying to suppress his anger and Connor sat on his desk, with a nonchalance that almost turned you on "we can't let this go" he spoke with resolve "we have to do something! I have to control the evidence of the deviants cases, I can find Jericho's location thanks to them!" Connor looked frustrated "we can't do anything about it, Connor."

"I'll be deactivated and analyzed to see why I failed.." his tone was sad, you intervened "we'll help you. Right, Hank?" Hank got up with a sigh, looking at you like you were the first of his problems "look, we're off the case now. Not my business anymore"

His statement broke your heart, you thought he had changed.. you didn't want Connor to die, you were scared of losing him "please! Please Hank, we've been friends for a lot of time, please.. Just do me this favour.." Hank clenched his teeth, looking at the android and then you "your feelings are showing, be careful." he said before targeting Perkins on the other side of the room, you smiled and took Hank's badge since yours was not enough to allow your entrance in the evidence room "let's go Connor!"

When you arrived at the door of the room, detective Gavin Reed appeared with a stupid smirk on his face "hey, what are you doing, cocksucker & Co.?" he asked with a mocking tone "I've been asked to come back to Cyberlife. I'll check the evidence and then leave. I'll miss our bromance though" you had to contain a laugh, Gavin pointed his gun at Connor's head, who awkwardly smiled "Gavin!" you said, pushing his arm down towards the floor "this is enough, he's just doing his work"  
"he? It's a machine, it isn't alive.. Oh right, I was forgetting that you two are fucking each other, right? You really need some cock girl, you don't -" you felt a hand grabbing you by the arm and a second later you found yourself being deeply kissed on the lips. You looked at Gavin right after, who was almost shocked.

Connor took your hand, dragging you into the evidence room." why did you do that? " you asked " I didn't like his behaviour. There's nothing wrong with having a relationship with me" you smiled "yes." you two checked the dead androids and found out Jericho's location in about three minutes, but Gavin suddenly came in "I'll finally be able to kill you for good, stupid machine" he said, aiming his gun to the android's chest;

before Connor could turn around and do something about it, he received a shot at his lower chest, right to the pump.

You saw him falling to the ground before your very eyes, you kneeled down beside him after the moment of shock "Connor!" you were already crying "no, please.." you touched the pump and his chest, staining your hands and clothes with blue blood. You opened his blouse, trying to do something "what can.. I what.." you caressed his cheeks "I'm.. Uploading my memory.. Don't worry.." he whispered, Gavin pointed the gun at you "move, or I'll have to shoot you too"  
"you're an idiot, Gavin! A fucking idiot! Shoot me then, you asshole!" you angrily gazed at him for a while and then turned back to Connor, Gavin stayed silent, he put his gun in his pocket, clicked his tongue and went away.

"if Perkins finds you here.." Connor said "a minute, leave.." you shook your head "no!" you held his hand and looked around you "I have an idea, please, resist" you took a pump from one of those dead androids on the wall and removed Connor's damaged component "Y/n.." he smirked, placing a hand on yours "I'm a prototype, a unique model.."he said " fuck.. "you muttered,  you leaned down over him and softly kissed his lips, you noticed his system shutting down. His lips became cold all of a sudden, his LED stopped glowing, he passed away." Connor.. "you whispered, voice trembling.

Perkins and two agents came in and saw the scene. They asked you questions, but you didn't answer. The only moment you had a reaction was when they took the corpse to return it to Cyberlife. It was all useless.

You were locked away in a cell of the DPD. A few hours passed, the night slowly arrived. You saw Hank approaching the cell and opening it using his fingerprints. He apparently asked Fowler for permission to free you and the captain approved. You thanked him, calmer than you were during the day "thanks a lot Hank, now I gotta go.. "

"where the fuck are you going?"  
"to Jericho, I have to stop Connor.. Or he will kill the leader of the revolution" you heard a loud sigh that you somehow missed, a hand placed on your shoulder to comfort you "uploading memories doesn't imply that he'll remember having become a deviant or feeling something for you, you know"  
"I.. I know! I just gotta go" you lied, but before you could take your jacket, Hank informed you "Jericho was blown up." you widened your eyes "what?" he explained you what he was told happened there. You were clueless now.. Where could Connor be?

"I know that you want to find him.. Badly" you carefully listened, freeing your head from the palm of your hands " truth is.. I want to find him too. Cyberlife told Fowler where Connor will head to, so.. I might have heard" the man gave you a piece of written paper, you read the location and widely smiled at him, thanking him. 

You headed to the plaza near some detention camps where the pacific protest was taking place. You saw Connor going up a rooftop pretty close to the place, with a suitcase. You quietly followed him although he probably noticed anyway.

Inside the black suitcase, there was a sniper rifle. You realized there was no time to waste and got out of your hideout behind a wall "Connor" you said before he could shoot Markus "stop, you don't know what you're doing"  
"I perfectly know it. Now leave, or I'll be obliged to make you leave." you pointed your gun at him, with no intention of shooting him "you really don't remember.. Feeling?" he got up and looked at you, placing the rifle at his feet " androids don't feel. I was just emulating human emotions"  
"you weren't!" a tear fell down your cheek, cooling your skin down "you won't shoot me. You're just waiting for a reaction that will never come" you shot near his feet to

A day passed, the androids' protests took place, and you, Hank and Connor were off the case, Fowler ordered you to return to homicides.

You left his office with disappointment, Hank sat down on his chair, probably trying to suppress his anger and Connor sat his desk, with a nonchalance that almost turned you on "we can't let this go" he spoke with resolve "we have to do something! I have to control the evidence of the deviants cases, I can find Jericho's location analyzing them!" Connor looked frustrated "we can't do anything about it, Connor."

  
"I'll be deactivated and analyzed to see why I failed.." his tone was sad, you intervened "we'll help you. Right, Hank?" Hank got up with a sigh, looking at you like you were the last of his problems "look, we're off the case now. Not my business anymore"

His statement broke your heart, you thought he changed.. you didn't want Connor to die, you were scared of losing him "please! Please Hank, we've been friends for a lot of time, please.. Just do me this favour.." Hank clenched his teeth, looking at the android and then you "your feelings are showing, be careful." he said before targeting Perkins on the other side of the room, you smiled and took Hank's badge since yours was not enough to allow your entrance in the evidence room "let's go Connor!"

When you arrived at the door of the room, detective Gavin Reed appeared "hey, what are you doing, cocksucker & Co.?" he asked with a mocking tone "I've been asked to come back to Cyberlife. I'll check the evidence and then leave. I'll miss our bromance though" you had to contain a laugh, Gavin pointed his gun at Connor's head, who awkwardly smiled "Gavin!" you said, pushing his arm down to the floor "this is enough, he's just doing his work"  
"he? It's a machine, it isn't alive.. Oh right, I was forgetting that you two are fucking each other, right? You really need some cock girl, you don't -" you felt a hand grabbing you by the arm and a second later you found yourself being deeply kissed on the lips. You looked at Gavin right after, who was almost shocked.

Connor took your hand, taking you to the evidence room." why did you do that? " you asked " I didn't like his behaviour. There's nothing wrong at having a relationship with me" you smiled "yes." you two checked the dead androids and found out Jericho's location in about three minutes, Gavin suddenly came in "I'll finally be able to kill you for good, stupid machine" he said, aiming his gun to the android's chest;

before Connor could turn around and do something about it, he received a shot in the chest, right to the pump.

You saw him falling to the ground before your very eyes, you kneeled down beside him after the moment of shock "Connor!" you were already crying "no, please.." you touched the pump and his chest, staining your hands and clothes with blue blood. You opened his blouse, trying to do something "what can.. I what.." you caressed his cheeks "I'm.. Uploading my memory.. Don't worry.." he whispered, Gavin pointed the gun at you "move, or I'll have to shoot you too"  
"you're an idiot, Gavin! A fucking idiot! Shoot me then, you asshole!" you angrily gazed at him for a while and then turned back to Connor, Gavin stayed silent, he put his gun in his pocket, clicked his tongue and went away.

"if Perkins finds you here.." Connor said "a minute, leave.." you shook your head "no!" you held his hand and looked around you "I have an idea, please, resist" you took a pump from one of those dead androids on the wall and removed Connor's damaged component "Y/n.." he smirked, placing a hand on yours "I'm a prototype, a unique model.."he said" fuck.. "you muttered, then you leaned down over him and softly kissed his lips, you noticed his system shutting down. His lips became cold all of a sudden, his LED stopped glowing, he passed away." Connor.. "you whispered, voice trembling.

Perkins and two agents came in and saw the scene. They asked you questions, but you didn't answer. The only moment you had a reaction was when they took the corpse to return it to Cyberlife. It was all useless.

You were locked away in a cell of the DPD. A few hours passed, the night slowly arrived. You saw Hank approaching the cell and opening it using his fingerprints. He apparently asked Fowler for permission to free you and the captain approved. You thanked him, calmer than you were during the day "thanks a lot Hank, now I gotta go.. "

"where the fuck are you going?"  
"to Jericho, I have to stop Connor.. Or he will kill the leader of the revolution" you heard a loud sigh that you somehow missed, a hand placed on your shoulder to comfort you "uploading memories doesn't imply that he'll remember having become a deviant or feeling something for you, you know"  
"I.. I know! I just gotta go" you lied, but before you could take your jacket, Hank informed you "Jericho was blown up." you widened your eyes "what?" he explained you what he was told happened there. You were clueless now.. Where could Connor be?

"I know that you want to find him.. Badly    you carefully listened, freeing your head from the palm of your right hand " truth is.. I want to find him too. Cyberlife told Fowler where Connor will head to, so.. I might have heard" the man gave you a piece of written paper, you read the location and widely smiled at him, thanking him. 

You headed to the plaza near detention camps where the Pacific protest was taking place. You saw Connor going up a rooftop pretty close to the place, with a suitcase. You quietly followed him although he probably noticed anyway.

Inside the black suitcase, there was a sniper rifle. You realized there was no time to waste and got out of your refuge behind a wall "Connor" you said before he could shoot Markus "stop, you don't know what you're doing"  
"I perfectly know it. Now leave, or I'll be obliged to make you leave." you pointed your gun at him, with no intention of pulling the trigger "you really don't remember.. Feeling?" he got up and looked at you, placing the rifle at his feet " androids don't feel. I was just emulating human emotions" he took a step towards you.   
"you weren't!" a tear fell down your cheek, cooling your skin down "you won't shoot me. You're just waiting for a reaction that will never come" he kept staring at you "I don't want to kill you, and you know I can't do it.." your hand was trembling "this is so stupid.." you mumbled before lowering your gun and dropping it. 

With a calculated movement, you found yourself pinned against a large pole, your hands trapped behind your back by his stronger ones, you felt his body against yours and, even though you were in danger, your body heated up on instinct and he felt it "your temperature is rising.." he stated, his voice showing a slight surprise "I.. I know.. We were close before and my body simply reacts like it's used to.." he didn't listen and threw you to the ground, took your gun and came back to his sniper rifle, your bones and muscles ached, but you managed not to faint. 

You knew he was strong, and now he wasn't using any filter not to let you notice how strong he cloud be. You painfully got up and, while he was putting his weapon in place again, you got closer with the goal of stopping him from killing the deviants.

He probably heard you because he turned around, waiting for you to take some other step forward. After two steps, he gave you a hard slap on your left cheek, that made you fall again to the ground, he looked at you, expressionless "stay down. There's no need for me to kill you, you're not armed, nor strong, but next time I will." Connor looked through the viewfinder and noticed that it was damaged.

In the meanwhile, you stood up again, Connor, on the edge of the rooftop, pointed the gun at your head, you had bruises on your wrists and left cheek, a stripe of blood running down your mouth to your chin" what are you waiting for? Kill me. I'd rather die than to see you like.. A machine" you wiped a tear off your right eye, he was still observing you.

You got closer until the barrel of the gun touched your forehead, his finger was going to pull the trigger  "can I just.. Kiss you one last time?" you politely asked, faking bravery "I see no reason why I should let you do.." he paused for a moment ".. That" you came closer, while he kept pointing the gun at your head changing the angle.

You kissed him, sweetly. The android didn't react at first, but just when you were about to pull away from him and face your fate, he inserted his tongue, making you shiver at the coldness of it since it was unnecessary to maintain a normal temperature of a human being for him before.

The warmth of your heart was enough to make you enjoy the moment, you put your hands on his chest although you were able to feel the gun still pressed to your head.You interrupted the kiss and looked at him, his LED was yellow. Silence.

"I don't want to kill you.." he said, troubled. "don't do it then.." his hand was shaking a bit, he threw the gun away with a quick movement and gave you a little push back. "I don't.. Remember what.. You.." the LED became red "I'm sorry.." his voice was barely audible.

He let himself fall down the edge. 

"no!" you caught him by a hand before he could fall down and die, forever this time "let me fall!" he shouted "please!"  you were determined not to lose him again  "no! We'll find another way! I can't.. I can't watch you die another time!" your tears compromised your sight, he widened his eyes and they looked.. Sad and sorrowful "why.. are you doing this?" his words echoed like in a vision "because I just.. I love you, Connor, I love you.." you said, without holding in your emotions any longer.

Your arm hurt, you were using all of your strength to save him. Something snapped inside of him and he came back on the roof, pushing himself up the edge. You were exhausted and fell on your back, panting in the snow, he looked at you and then helped you get up '' I.. Remembered. "he said" what? "you asked " I remember that I loved you, and that I still do " he smiled and kissed you on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for trouble.. And make it double (?)

Days passed, you arrived at the office as usual, Androids were now accepted as a new people and Connor was allowed to keep working in the DPD as a necessary resource, mostly because he was already programmed for investigating crimes after all. 

Only Hank and maybe Gavin knew of your relationship, that was for most aspects still a secret. You saw Connor quietly working at his desk that morning.

Gavin didn't even notice him, unfortunately though, he noticed you. You were going to the bathroom ignoring the angry looks he reserved just for you, when Gavin grabbed your sleeve and pulled you into the interrogation room with him, making you fall on your bottom, he closed the door. It didn't sound good at all.

You got up, but he pushed you against the wall and pointed the gun at your heart  touching your chest with it "fucking bitch. Now that androids are free, I can't even send you in prison."

"You can't kill me, Gavin, you'll end up in jail. For ever." you criticised him "oh come on. Everybody knows how short tempered you are with me. It could be self defence."  
"I'm a girl."  
"it doesn't matter, Detroit is not a sexist city and guns exist, after all. I just want to make you feel a bit of the pain you deserve for messing with me" Gavin put the gun in your mouth.

"you should lick it like you lick that android's cock if you want to survive" he also placed a knee between your legs, applying some pressure " you whimpered.

You were now scared, feeling the cold weapon in your mouth helped you realize that you were in great danger. His finger was resting on the trigger. You didn't know what to do.

" suck it." he repeated, his body was keeping yours against the wall, the insides of your mouth were in pain. The possibility of someone entering the room was too low, you did the only thing you could do: you started sucking and licking the gun. His smirk bothered you, will he pull the trigger afterwards?

He finally removed the gun from the uncomfortable spot, it was wet with saliva, he looked at it and then at you "tsk.. Is this how you suck that plastic dick? It must be pleasurable for it.." he mumbled. You closed your eyes, waiting for a shot or something similar but, in a moment, you saw the detective on the floor, unconscious.

Connor came to you and touched your lips with a finger, he looked at the gun on the floor for a second before coming back to you "did having a gun in your mouth hurt? "your temperature rised

" ..what do you think? Of course it did.. " he gave you a sweet kiss "your mouth tastes like metal.." he whispered

"oh well.. I had to suck a gun.."

"I won't let it happen again" the android took you out of there. " thank you, Connor "you eventually said

" you have to go to Kamski today" you heard Hank's voice while passing by "we found one of his androids dead" you were still looking at Connor with sparkling eyes, Hank noticed it "stop wasting your time looking at a fucking android, just go" he grunted.

The two of you went to Kamski by taxi, he invited you in the pool room , just like the last time Connor and Hank visited the place "welcome, Connor." the owner peacefully said, then he noticed you "and you are?" his head slightly tilted to the side "I'm detective y/n. Nice to meet you Mr Kamski." you extended your hand to shake his, but he just smirked and turned around to look out of the window.

" what do you want to know this time? "  
"we found one of your androids dead near a building a few blocks away. Can you tell us if you know something?" you said, calmly "Mh.." he sighed and placed his empty glass on the table before getting closer to you, dangerously closer, Connor's LED turned yellow "Mr Kamski, I don't see how observing my partner could benefit our investigation" Connor was a bit nervous, apparently he didn't like Kamski that much, also because of his past experience with him perhaps.

His creator glanced at him and then softly touched your cheek and neck with the back of his hand" you gulped and were about to push him away, but stopped "Mr Kamski it's not appropriate to-"  
"if you two want answers, you have to let me do what I think it's necessary to" the man gave you the creeps, you didn't trust him. 

You looked at Connor, a bit frightened until Kamski pressed his hand on your throat, squeezing it enough to cut your breathe, you didn't have the strength to push him away, it would be useless. Connor's LED was glowing red, he immediately grabbed the owner's wrist with a firm grip. Kamski let you go and the android took you away from him "don't touch her." he said "please" he added after noticing the rudeness in his own voice   
"interesting.." Kamski muttered under his breath. He was even more interested in the two of you now.

 "I have no power on androids now. But I still have it on you, y/n. I can have you fired if you don't do what I ask."  
"if it's not appropriate, I'm sure captain Fowler would understand" Connor answered for you, the man clicked his tongue "that's not how it works. After all, I'm just interested in the relationship between you two. An android and a human, something very rare"

Connor put himself between you and Kamski "you can ask me if you want to know something about it." he said, but the scientist changed angle and looked at you instead, analyzing you from head to toes like an android would do to scan someone.

Your partner wasn't pleased with that and he noticed "can you feel jealousy, Connor?" silence. You looked at Connor with wonder "he doesn't" you said "he just doesn't want me to get hurt anyhow though"  
"Mh.." Kamski took your hand and pulled you towards him, he forced a kiss on your lips, you got startled and didn't react to it, also because you didn't want to risk your rank in the DPD. 

Connor didn't react either, but after a few seconds he placed a hand on Kamski's shoulder and with the other he took a strong grip of your arm, almost hurting you, taking you back "well." Kamski sat down on the armchair "that's jealousy" you passed the back of your hand on your lips "we're done here" Connor took you out "wait! The answers to the case! Wait, Connor!" you wanted to ask question since you two did almost everything he asked and deserved answers, but he dragged you away without looking back until you arrived at the taxi that was waiting for you.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just smut this time :/

The atmosphere inside of the vehicle was awkward and heavy "Connor, I don't know why he did it, I didn't want to, really.. I knew he was a freak-" the android suddenly touched your neck with a hand, a sign that you interpreted as a _shut up,_  he leaned forwards, touching your lips with his, you blushed and wanted to kiss him, but he kept you in place with his hand "I didn't like.. The thought of his lips on yours" he said, with his eyes closed. 

"you're.. Jealous?" you held his hand "I don't know. I am, perhaps. I don't want Kamski to touch you like that. Nobody should do it" he straightened up in his seat, caressing your cheek. You kissed him, but he pulled away right after. His LED was still yellow.

"I saw detective Reed dragging you into the interrogation room" he was troubled "I.. I went to the control room and watched the scene" you corrugated your forehead "why?" your heart started beating faster. 

"I wanted to see you in that situation.. I wanted to know what effect it could have on me." he adjusted his tie "I don't know what's wrong with me, but when I saw you.. Sucking that weapon, I.. I didn't like the fact that it was him who was touching you, but.." you saw his LED turning red.

You sat on his side of the taxi and kissed his cheek "Connor.. Are you saying you were aroused by the sight of me being treated like that by someone else?"

"not someone else. It was more like.. I enjoyed to see you like that. I enjoyed watching you licking a gun, I.." he was talking quite fast "I imagined you licking something else.."

You couldn't help but blush "oh, Connor.." you smiled at him "that's a type of sexual drive humans usually experience.." you giggled "didn't you feel it before? When we.. Had sex perhaps? Weren't you excited?"

He pressed his lips together "I think it was more conscious and controlled than today.." 

"did it happen when we were at Kamski's too?"

"no, I hated when Kamski kissed you and.. touched you.. " you held his hand "so.. Only with the sucking?" you teased with irony "I'm not sure.. I like your body, I like to touch it, but it doesn't have an effect on me." the conversation was becoming very interesting and exciting for you now "I believe it could be your tongue or saliva, or both" at those words you licked his cheek, it apparently startled him somehow.

"I liked it this time too.. I'm sure there are other things that excite me, but I can't think about anything now" you placed a hand on the bulge of his trousers, the android was confused "I understand that your hormones are unstable, but-" he stopped at the sight of you kneeling down and unzipping his pants. You licked a few times the tip of his penis, he had no reactions to it. You wondered whether he could feel pleasure or not..

"it's dangerous in the taxi, y/n" you ignored him and started sucking, unfortunately you couldn't fit his full length into your mouth, but you thought it was enough to at least try to make him feel good. After a while you heard the taxi beeping, meaning that you arrived at home. You stopped sucking, Connor zipped his trousers up and exited the taxi with you. He didn't say a word, you opened the door of your house and closed it after the two of you went in.

You were heading to the bedroom holding his hand, but he stopped you midway, in the corridor, to kiss you. During the kiss your free hand unbuttoned his blouse and touched the skin under it until arriving at the belt, he pulled away and locked his eyes into yours "sexual drive, isn't it?" His voice was extremely teasing, his LED glowed red for a few seconds before turning yellow. What was he thinking about?

He pressed you against the wall, your hand sliding down to free his penis once again, but before you could do that, he grabbed your wrist to stop you. His other hand was placed on the wall at the side of your head "you've risked to be raped two times today, by two different people.." you knew he was provoking you, you bit your lower lip in excitement "..you want to be definitely raped by the third one?" you felt the hand on your wrist letting you go and focusing on your breasts.

He cupped one from under your shirt, squeezing it until you moaned his name. His body pressed against yours. He helped you undress yourself, it was normal for him to keep his clothes on though.

He lifted you up after freeing his genitals from the hard tissue, he then kept you in place with his hands under your thighs, he placed himself at your entrance and almost let you fall on his penis. Your back arched against the wall, your moan was louder. The android licked your neck and softly bit it.

He started moving you up and down his length, you let moans escape your mouth; Connor was expressionless as always, with interest in his eyes, he loved to see your reactions to his actions.

He kept hitting a good spot that made you moan even louder, begging for him to thrust harder into you. Finally, with a loud moan you felt yourself tightening around him, his synthetical semen overflowing. You panted right after receiving a kiss.

"I want to stay with you forever, Connor.." you managed to say "I.." his lips met yours once again "I love you a lot.." 


	6. Chapter 6

The case was a mess. An unsolvable mess.

You were sipping your morning coffee at home, fingers moving on the keyboard of your computer.

You stopped just to look at the android who was playing with his coin on his seat, you wondered where he got that and then started reading the information. 

" A Chloe android RT600 was found dead near Cyberlife's main location, a few blocks away from Kamski. We had to question him, but..  _Someone_ took me away too soon to do that." you severely gazed at Connor

"it wasn't my fault, y/n, he was abusing his authority. It's a crime. We should have arrested him." he had a point, but, being Kamski so powerful, he literally had the whole DPD in his hands.

You sighed while analyzing the other information on your laptop "the RT600 was found with a bullet in her pump and one in her head. There were.. Six cuts on her body. One on the neck, one on the abdomen, two on the left thigh and two on her chest." you bit your nails for a few seconds as anxiety coursed through you

"is there something wrong?"

"the details, Connor. The fact that Kamski avoided telling us something. What if he was just distracting us?" Connor brought his hand to his tie after putting the coin back in his pocket

"should we question Cyberlife?" he adjusted his tie "Cyberlife? Why?"

"I suppose they were the ones who created that RT600 since Kamski had all his three androids still there" you looked at the screen before turning it off and standing up

"Let's go question them then."

"we need a written permission to-"

"no, we don't. There's no time for that, Connor. Another android could die if we waste too much tim-" you received a call.

Silence.

You gulped and picked it up "hello? Lieutenant?" the voice on the other side was fatigued and frenetic "so I'm.. At Kamski's, there is a dead android on his porch"

"what?!" you snapped "I knew it was him!"

"no, wait-"  you hung up on him and picked up your gun and badge, you hurried out of the door after putting your jacket on and stopped on the street that faced your house, Connor had to lock the door before catching up with you.

"would you please call a cab?" you said with a tone too harsh for your tastes, the android looked at you with surprise and confusion before doing it.

The vehicle arrived in no time and the two of you hopped in. "it's a pain having to go to Kamski's again.." you said with a deep breath "it is." Connor commented.

You looked at him, his fist was keeping his head up, his head was pointed towards the window. What was he thinking about?

"Connor.." your voice became lower "about yesterday.." a hand slipped on his, he consciously removed the skin from it and looked at you after staring at your interwoven hands for a second

Your red cheeks made you feel vulnerable "I liked it.. I.." you closed your eyes "I like doing _that_ with you.."

His indifferent expression turned into a more determined one "doing what?" he asked. You widened your eyes before realising he was just teasing you "doing  _that."_ you firmly repeated. He quietly chuckled before crossing his fingers with yours.

 

You got startled seeing three police cars outside Kamski's place, you quickly got out and ran towards Hank, who was focused on eating some crackers leaning against the side of his car "what happened? Where's Kamski?"

He swallowed before answering you "kid, you didn't let me finish. During the call I was about to say that it was Kamski who called us because he found an android corpse facing his entrance door. It was one of his androids this time" Hank finished his snack and cleaned up his fingers brushing them against the tissue of his jacket, then pointed at the door

"go take a look yourself." you nodded and headed there followed by Connor. The Android was slaughtered, you'd say. Slaughtered. It made a shiver run down your spine.

"C-connor.. Analyze it please.." you stuttered "this android was dropped here by a car" he pointed at a stripe of blue blood, then he kneeled down and took some blood with two fingers, you couldn't help but focus on his tongue that licked the sample. He noticed your stare and a smirk appeared in his face.

You told yourself that it wasn't the right time to become aroused, but that sight was overwhelming for your senses.

He got up "I noticed.. That this Android was already dead when she got shot in the head" your eyebrows lifted up "what?"

"the cause of shut down was a beating with.." his LED became yellow "a bat. And a knife was used to cut off pieces of her surface"

"why should someone do such a thing?" you mumbled, a hand touched your shoulder, making you turn around.

You were face to face with Gavin now "hello dickhead" he greeted you "hello _rapist"_ he grunted in response, you could see Connor straightening up as you two talked "look." he started whispering "I was angry. Let's just start over, okay?" his tone was snobbish and mocking as always, you didn't trust him.

".. I have work to do, Gavin. " you didn't know what he was planning, but his eyes were those of a man with a plan. You knocked at the large black door and Chloe opened up, letting only you and Connor enter. The rest of the police had to stay out of his property.

This time he was waiting for you directly in the entrance "welcome again. Haven't you taken the corpse away yet?" his cold voice gave you the creeps. His expression was uncaring for his android's death -shut down-whatever. 

"Mr. Kamski.." you started "how did you find the body?" 

"there was a knock on the door. Chloe opened up and informed me of what she saw. I interpret it as a death threat. Not the first one I received in my life, for obvious reasons"

" _for obvious reasons.."_ you repeated, murmuring, Connor looked at you quite confused "can you think of anyone who would want to scare or threaten you?" the android asked 

"yes, quite a lot actually" the owner crossed his arms and you sighed "alright.. Have you noticed anything weird lately?" 

"The RT600 found dead disappeared yesterday morning. I didn't notice anything in particular" 

"what about the other RT600 found dead? Was it one of yours? Maybe one that we didn't see or didn't work here?" 

"it was the first Chloe created by Cyberlife when I was still its CEO. I don't know how it ended up there, since it was killed after passing the Turing test." 

You gulped "who killed her?" 

"it was.. A tragedy. One of our prototypes shot her." 

"would you mind telling me more about this prototype?" you heard him chuckling, then coming back to normal "it's classified" 

"Mr Kamski.. Your safety is at stake, my own career is at stake right now since this case revolves around the most important man in the world, we have to know more about-" 

"you have dinner with me, I tell you everything you want to know." he was now leaning against the wall. His stare shifted from you to Connor to you again. You didn't know what to say. 

"that's not part of the investigation, it's unprofessional too." Connor spoke up, you closed your hands into fists "alright." you said, making Connor almost jump "just.. No unnecessary physical contact" 

The owner smirked "that's what I thought. Come here at 8 pm. Now go" he turned on his heels and went back to the other room. 

" this is not going to end good, y/n, I have a bad feeling about this" the android warned you "I know..but hey. Everything for the case, right? It's just dinner" while walking out of the door, he firmly grabbed your arm, you winced under his strong grip, his LED was incessantly glowing between yellow and red

"he won't do any good to you. He will just toy with you without saying anything useful" 

Some of the policemen still there were looking at your interaction "I have to do this, Connor!" 

Hank showed up "what's happening here?" 

The Android freed you and the three of you talked about what happened. Hank reluctantly agreed with you, it had to be done. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, but it had to happen >;{

You exhaled deeply, seeing your breath freezing in the air of the cold night. The taxi had just driven away while you were facing Kamski's entrance door once again.

You rang the doorbell and immediately Chloe opened up "Hello, y/n, Elijah is waiting for you" you gulped as she stepped aside, letting you pass. You went to the pool room, your stilettos clacking on the floor.

Kamski was there, standing near the edge of his pool, he came towards you when he saw your figure "welcome dear" he scanned you from head to toe "you're lovely" he kindly said. You didn't bother to wear a dress, so you were wearing an elegant skirt with a adherent shirt and some jewels here and there.

He, on the other hand, was almost wearing a complete smoking except for the tie, which was absent. 

"thank you" you had to admit that he was handsome, not as handsome as Connor, but he was. 

"dinner is not ready yet, would you like to see my house?" he politely asked, you nodded and gave him a sweet smile. The night was going to be a long one for sure, but he wasn't too bad after all.

He showed you the kitchen, where Chloe was cooking, two different living rooms, his bedroom, his laboratory and the guests' bedroom.

In each of them, he explained you all the functions that they were capable off, it fascinated you. 

Arriving at the guests' room though,  he pushed you inside and locked the door with him on the outside. 

"Mr Kamski! What the hell is the meaning of this?!" your eyes were starting to water while punching the firm door with your fists, you heard him from the other side "it's just for a moment. Don't worry, I'll be back" his voice made you shiver, you heard him stepping elsewhere.

You searched for your bag, but then remembered that you left it in the living room. You took off your stilettos and tried to force the door open, nothing happened. 

In the room there was a big bed, two dressers, some paintings on the walls and a library that went from the sides of the bed, passing over it. 

You searched the drawers, there was nothing but papers, books, pens, sketches and some clothes. 

You were on the other side of the room when you heard the door opening and closing once again, locked. Kamski's eyes directly on yours "don't make things difficult.. It's just another test" the owner said with a slight smirk 

"and.." you inhaled "what is this test about?" your legs were trembling. Who knows what this man is capable of?

You tried to calm down thinking that maybe he was about to do something more reasonable than what you had just imagined.

"Why did you lock me in here?" you subsequently asked. He clicked his tongue in repose and got closer to you, his hand went to your chin, making you look at him, his lips only a few inches away from yours "you will find out soon." his hand withdrew and you saw him putting his phone on a shelf.

You tried to reach it with a quick movement, but he strongly grabbed your wrist "no, that's not the correct behaviour. And if you wanted to call the android, I already did it, he's probably on his way. We'd better get a move on." you felt his leg behind your left one and the next thing you realised was that you were falling onto the bed. 

In no time you found yourself under Kamski, trying to push him away " stop.. Kamski! There's no need to do this! If it's part of the test, I'll play along!" you were desperately trying to free yourself, but he was too strong for you.

Soon your hands ended up blocked by one of his, while the other one was searching for something in his pocket, quickly finding it and showing you some handcuffs 

" be a good girl, now." he quickly cuffed your wrists on your back, now they were also trapped between you and the bed, you were panting for the previous fighting too. 

Your exhaustion gave him the opportunity to do what he wanted without much of a resistance "we have to hurry up" he commented while rolling up your skirt and removing your underwear. 

"please.." you begged "please, I swear I.. I'll help you find out more about Connor, please.." your voice was a feeble cry, he chuckled before pulling up your shirt and bra and cupping one of your breasts, you clenched your teeth

"I'm not doing this for fun, darling. As you can see, I'm even skipping the foreplay." he tightly squeezed your soft area, making you involuntary moan "well.. This was just for fun. Anyway It's weird that you're excited by this situation" he pinched your erect nipple before putting himself between your legs "if this wasn't just a test, you wouldn't end well, but this is. I'm being nice to you." he probably enjoyed doing that to you against your will. 

You couldn't hold your tears anymore, he noticed "oh darling, don't cry, we're almost done." he let one finger slip inside of you, making you shiver. You held in a moan. 

"looks like you're wet enough, that's actually good" you tried again to free yourself, but without success.

He unbuttoned his trousers and a after a moment you felt the tip of his penis teasing your entrance before pushing his full length into you, you arched your your back, holding your breath, tears falling down your cheeks. After a moment you resumed your agitation "p-pull it out! please.. K-" he pulled out and gave you a strong thrust that made you scream his name with a moan. 

Your protests were useless, he put a hand on your neck to keep you in place and the other one on your thigh. You couldn't help but moan and whimper in pleasure and pain.

His hand squeezed your throat tightly every time you tried to oppose, until your insides wrapped around him and he came inside with a low grunt, making you throw your head back while loudly moaning. 

You started sobbing while he looked at you with a severe stare, there was a sense of pity and maybe indignation in his stare "seems like your body can be easily deceived.."he said, almost whispering. 

He pulled out and adjusted his clothes, then took his phone, you heard a beeping sound. He exited the room right after, without saying anything else. 

You were left there, alone. You were ashamed of your body since you experienced an orgasm by someone who wasn't Connor. Your whole body was trembling and you had a terrible headache.

From outside, a few steps from the door perhaps, you heard two voices

"where is she?" Connor's voice sounded like that of an angel, you wanted to scream his name, but your energy wasn't enough to do so.

"she's in this room, it's locked." you also heard Kamski's serious, but certainly satisfied tone

"since you're out here, I assume you didn't touch her"

"you're a bit late for that. I liked her body, I'd like to use it again if you don't mind."

Silence for a minute, then Connor spoke again "Mr Kamski, rape is a crime"

Kamski sighed "for me, nothing is a crime, Connor"

"I politely ask you to step aside"

"your LED is red, do you need to run a diagnostic?" his mocking tone made you sick to the stomach. He probably stepped aside because you heard Connor's voice more clearly now

"I can't hack it.. Where's the key?"

"you have to kill a Chloe to obtain that" 

You didn't hear anything for a while, until you heard a shot that made you shiver and the unlocking sound of the door, Connor's LED was going crazy, it was of an incessantly glowing red.

He stopped on the spot when he saw you "y/n?" he asked, shocked. Then he hurried to free you from your cuffs and took you on his arms after helping you dress up again. 

He spoke before exiting the house "I've heard people calling me a monster.." he looked at Kamski from the corner of his left eye "but from what I've seen, humans are more monstrous than me"

You heard an applause from Kamski, but your vision was blurred and you couldn't think properly. You gave up in his arms.

 

You woke up on your couch, Connor was right next to you, hugging you tight. "Connor.." you whispered "are..are you okay?" he asked, probably not knowing what to say

"Connor I'm sorry!" you turned to face him and hugged him right away "it wasn't my choice to have sex with him!" his LED turned from yellow to red "I didn't want to.. I was forced to!" you were crying now "I wanted only you.. I.. I tried to imagine you to make it pass quickly, but.. I'm sorry.." he was caressing your cheeks, looking at you with no expression although he was probably raging in the inside

"I should have listened to you, you said you had a bad feeling about this.." he decided to let you vent

"I feel so bad.." you murmured "I had an orgasm too, Connor, why did I? I didn't want to.."

Suddenly you felt his fingers wiping off the tears from your face, you felt his sweet lips on yours, the kiss soon deepened and went on until you were breathless.

"there's no need to cry.. Humans are animals and, even though your mind wanted someone else, your body only realised that Kamski was giving it what it wanted. It's not your fault"

"thank you for the science lesson.." you joked. You curled up against him, he made you feel safe and protected.

"are.. _You_ okay, Connor? Your LED is still red.."

"I'm.. I want to.. I want him to get what he deserves" you shook your head in response "he's the richest man alive. That's..not possible.." you sighed

"there must be a way, you.. Him.." he looked confused "he touched you.. With his hands..he.."

"calm down, Connor.. I know.." you gave him a soft kiss on the cheek "he had sex with you just like I did.."

"Connor.."

"I hate that thought. I.. I can't stand that thought.. No one should touch you like I do"

"Connor" he wasn't listening "he ejaculated inside you too, right? His filthy sperm was spilled in your abdomen.."

"I use contraceptive pills, Connor, don't worry about-"

"it's a very intimate interaction between a human male and a female. It's a share of.. emotions. It can't.. It's not.. Not possible.. I want to have that kind of interaction with you, I want to have sexual intercourses with you, I-" you placed your hand on his chest

"Don't go haywire.." you kissed him to stop his flow of thoughts "I was raped. End of the story." you kissed him "I am only yours.." then you placed your head on his chest and closed your eyes while his arm was wrapped around your body.

"I'm sorry I was late.." you heard him saying before falling asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up in his arms and immediately looked at him, you felt surprised as you noticed his LED glowing yellow just the moment you moved your head to look at him "good morning Connor, are you.. Sure you're alright?"

"there's something I didn't tell you.." you noticed his hand moving, showing you his palm. There was an holographic screen with drawings of sound lines, you corrugated your forehead before hearing what the audio was saying.

You heard moans and pleas, it was the audio of when Kamski raped you, but without his voice, just yours. 

"..so that's what he was doing with that cellphone.." you whispered, Connor deactivated it "I was in the car, coming to you when he sent me that and I listened to it" he caressed your lips, his eyes hiding some kind of sorrow

"and?" you asked, curious about what he was going to say "and I.. I got excited.. Like that time when detective Reed made you lick the gun, I felt aroused and I involuntarily had an erection."

You didn't want to get angry at him, in fact, it didn't make you angry. You appreciated his honesty. It was almost obvious that a machine wouldn't hide such a thing, a human would. But he's not human. 

" Connor.. Don't worry. I understand that-"

" even though I didn't like him touching you, your reactions made me aroused, I'm sorry.." you chuckled "no need to apologize. I understand.." a strong kiss pushed you onto the couch, the android placed himself over you, toying with your tongue, sometimes interrupting the kiss to bite on your neck, you let out feeble moans before placing your hands on his chest, pressing it a bit

" Connor, I.. Would rather avoid it now. I'm so sorry.. I know you like it and probably need it" his LED became red "can't we erase the signs of what happened from your body by having sex?"

You shook your head "no Connor, we can't" he closed his eyes and looked away from you ".. The last person who touched you was Kamski.. I don't like it, I want to mark what's mine, please.." he was serious, he needed to follow his idea right away, he looked in some kind of emotional pain.

His last words were definitely a turn on and you cursed your body for getting so easily excited by Connor.

" I'm sorry.. "you said while slipping out of his cage, you got up and headed to the bathroom

" I'll take a shower. Don't.. Don't take this as a declaration of war, I still love you. I just need.. Time to recover. And.. Water will wash away everything, won't it? "you cracked a forced smile, then took the towels and some clothes to put on and entered the bathroom.

The Android sat properly on the sofa and started doing tricks with his coin, his LED didn't want to come back to its usual blue light. Too many thoughts crossed his mind. Kamski touched you and marked you in different ways: the bruises on the neck and those on your wrists caused by the handcuffs, the wounds in your heart and the sperm inside of you. His LED glowed red once again, making him get up.

Connor was now walking around, playing with his coin to find some kind of peace, but the only solution he could see was to mark you again as his. He couldn't stand the sight of you going around, to the precinct, to the cafeteria, to the crime scenes, in the streets.. marked as Kamski's. It was a lie. Just a scar of what had happened. 

He had even refused to scan your body the previous night because he knew he would experience this urge to mark you as his again and he was well aware that doing it right after you were raped by Kamski wouldn't have been nice. 

So he waited until morning, but there was nothing to do. It was an urgent need though, not a sexual one, simply a cognitive one. He had to do it, water wasn't enough. 

You got out of the shower and he hoped that you wouldn't say anything teasing or related to what happened. 

"here I am, all clean" you smiled adjusting your clothes. His coin fell from his hands, it troubled you "Connor, for real.." your compassionate tone created even more difficulties for him "if you don't feel good I know some people that can help yo-" 

"no. I'm fine." he coldly said before picking his coin up and putting it in his pocket. You wisely decided not to ask anything else. 

 

During the normal day of work at the DPD, and Connor's LED becoming red when he got too close to you, you received a call from an unknown number and picked it up

"hello, how's your day of work going? " your bones paralyzed, you lost your ability to speak "you're probably too shocked to talk right now. I wanted you to know that I still have that recording of your sweet moans while I was-" your whole body was burning, you were about to cry, but managed to prevent it by distancing yourself from the phone, then you put your ear on it again. Kamski's voice was flowing throughout your skin and blood. 

"first of all, I won't do anything with it, of course. I could modify it to make it look like you enjoyed it, but nevermind, just forget it." you heard him sighing, his voice reminded you of everything that happened the previous night "I quite enjoyed your body. I never realized that human reactions are more real and interesting than those of androids.. Therefore I would like to have you here again" 

Your hands were shaking and you almost dropped the phone "if you come here tomorrow at 6 pm, I will tell you what I had to tell you about the case yesterday. I'm a man of my word."

"C-Connor will come.. You will tell him-" you managed to whisper, stuttering, the sound of his chuckle and tongue clicking startled you "I'm afraid you have to come here too. And about Connor.. I want you to write a report to me, everyday, about his condition. Thank you darling, you can send the reports to this number" he hung up. 

Your trembling hands put down the phone and you hurried to the bathroom, your face was red and your head was spinning, but you managed to calm down in a few minutes. You remembered Kamski saying that you could bring Connor with you, it was enough. 

You got out of the bathroom and came back to your terminal, Connor probably noticed it, but he didn't ask anything. 

Around 5 pm you went home with your partner since you didn't feel good, your nervousness didn't want to leave you alone. 

 

At home, Connor made some tea for you, you sipped it, burning your tongue "ouch! I didn't expect it to be so hot.." you put it down with indignation "you should be more careful.." the android was now sitting next to you, his lips pressed onto yours, his tongue was interwoven with yours. 

He pulled away as you put a hand on his chest "I'm sorry, I.." 

"you.. Don't want me to kiss you anymore?"  his voice was forced into remaining cold, you sighed "no.. It's not.." you shook your head "Connor, today, at the precinct.." you received another sweet kiss on your mouth, then resumed your speech "Kamski called me.." 

"what?" his LED turned red once again "he said that tomorrow at 6 pm we have to meet him, he will tell us what he promised to.." you held his hand "I will go. You should stay away from him" 

"no, he said that I have to be there too.. But.. Since you'll be with me, everything will be alright" you smiled at him, kissing his cheek. He stayed silent for a while, looking at you before agreeing. 

His hand caressed your neck and collarbones before kissing you on the forehead, his urge to mark you again as his manifested itself once again, his body stiffened "Connor.. You've been tense for a whole day now. Tell me what's wrong.."

You locked your eyes into his "it's.. Nothing, you should go to sleep now, you're tired" 

Your eyes shifted to your tea cup and you complained showing no intention of withdrawing.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

You visibly shook your head "nope. I'm not going to bed until you talk." he looked at your figure with a hopeless expression, his eyes avoiding contact with yours "you shouldn't force me to talk if I don't want to, you said you respected the androi-"

"oh Connor, come on.. Don't try to deceive me" your hand extended to grab his, but he moved it to his tie, adjusting it. Your expression saddened "tell me.. Please. You know you can tell me whatever you want, I will listen. After all.. We're quite intimate, aren't we? " you gave him a wide smile

You could sense his insecurity about what he was going to tell you "I.. Almost panicked because of what happened with.. Kamski." his voice became rougher while saying his name, you listened carefully "as I already told you, the thought of you being ma-" he stuttered, thinking about how ridiculous sounded what he was about to say, then he resumed his speech 

"marked.. Being marked by him like that. It's.. unbearable." you felt his left hand resting on your thigh "I know it's completely irrational, I don't even know where this comes from.. But I.." he made his hand slide towards your upper thigh, you trembled and looked at him a bit worried, he probably noticed 

Connor opened his mouth again, his lips left a clicking sound " I must have you right now." he looked determined, but troubled nonetheless. 

" listen.. Connor.." you heavily sighed "I love you, a lot.. But.." you got up, freeing yourself from his hand, you went towards your bedroom "I need to rest now. We'll talk about it later, I'm still.. Not eager to be touched.." 

You hated rejecting him, but you had to, you knew your body and state of mind weren't ready for another sexual intercourse, no matter how much he wanted it or how much you liked him.

He was an android anyway, some rationality on the matter was certainly still inside his circuits, somewhere, he should be able to deal with it. 

You felt his grip on your arm before you could enter your bedroom, his fingers were strongly pressing against your skin, you turned around and saw a worried Connor. 

"just this time. I don't know what's happening, but I must do this.  I feel.. Uncomfortable." he bended down to touch your lips with his, you let him do it, you just wanted him to be fine and he evidently wasn't. 

His lips melted with yours, his tongue explored your insides until you pulled away. You found yourself at the bottom of your bed, during the kiss he pushed you towards it. 

You observed him like you expected an action you should react to. Nothing happened.

You caressed his cheek "do you.. Want to stay with me while I sleep?" 

"..I'll help you put your pyjama on" 

"there's no need to.." but he was already gone to the wardrobe. He helped you take your trousers off first and then your shirt, leaving you with the sweatshirt on. 

He placed his hands on your hips, caressing your figure instead of pulling up your clothes" C-Connor.. You shouldn't.." you placed your hands on his to free yourself

" please" he whispered in your ear, his voice was more sensual than ever before, as if he decided to make it that way to convince you to give up "just this.." 

His left hand brushed against your right breast, making you wince. You let this pass, he wasn't doing too much, after all.

He kissed you again, pushing you onto the bed, you kept your legs closed, just to be sure. "Connor.." you said between a kiss and another "stop now.. It's time to stop" you didn't want to make him nervous, since his LED was already glowing yellow, so you decided to smile and take it easy. 

"what did he do to you? From the audio it's not identifiable" you widened your eyes, he was obsessed with what had happened. 

You swallowed hard, thinking about whether you should tell him the details or not. You ended up not saying anything, so his hand traveled from your abdomen to your breasts, neck and cheeks "he didn't kiss you, did he?" you shook your head in response, looking the other way. You started feeling the shame you felt after Kamski raped you. 

The android's hand caressed your collarbones "did he.. Touch you here?" no answer came out from your mouth, so he moved to your right breast, touching it slightly with two fingers, your body involuntarily stiffened, his LED glowed red for a second "here then.. He touched you here." after his statement, a finger pressed your nipple, making you bite your lower lip in embarrassment "it looks like.. You're excited even though you're not admitting it" 

Something snapped inside of you, the imaginary sight of Kamski instead of Connor hunted you. You pushed him away, or at least, that was your intention, but he didn't even flinch. 

Connor's expression was severe, judgemental and you didn't like it at all. He left your breast alone and let a hand slip on your belly until he reached your underwear, you gulped "Connor, no.."  your feeble voice didn't stop him 

"he hadn't a lot of time to use." he forced your legs open and placed himself between them, ignoring your complaints "The quickest way to have sex with you is to do this.." he moved the piece of tissue that covered your entrance to the side. 

Your eyes were now about to let out tears and you couldn't help but feel like you were being raped again "Connor.." you whispered "Connor, this is not.." his finger caressed your lips "this is not the solutio-" he gave you a deep kiss that left you panting. 

A finger teased your entrance "you're wet" he stated, corrugating his forehead "you are enjoying this, like you were enjoying what Kamski did, am I correct?" his LED turned red again, you were shivering 

"what did he do next? If you tell me now, it will end sooner" you bit your finger before finding the courage to look at Connor "he.. Inserted a fing-" you whimpered at the feeling of two fingers entering for a moment and exiting you 

"then what?" he was focused at his maximum on what he was doing "this..this is so stupid, Connor, so stupid.." 

He cupped your right breast and squeezed "he did this" his voice was monotone, the feeling was unpleasant and you felt violated.

You put your hands on his arm, pushing it away, but he only squeezed more. You bit your lower lip so much that it started bleeding. 

"at this point I assume he did what he wanted to." The Android unzipped his pants and brushed his penis against your entrance before inserting the tip, his hands kept you in place by the wrists. He stopped. 

"where did he hold you? You were handcuffed. Did he hold you by the neck?" you had nothing to lose by telling him the truth, although insecurity was still high "he.." you stuttered "he grabbed me by the neck and.. And every time I opposed to what he was doing, he squeezed tightly.." 

"thank you for your cooperation" his lips sucked on the skin on the side of your neck, leaving marks, you stopped panting and your body relaxed since he was so gentle all of a sudden. 

You were thinking that maybe he was just teasing until he asked you again from his position "did he go all in from the beginning? With strength?" 

You didn't know how to prevent him from doing it, you would consider it as rape "plea.. Please Connor, you don't have to do this, it's not necessary.." he left the arc of your neck and placed his hand on your throat while the other one kept your right leg up. 

With a strong thrust, his full length went in, you arched your back and couldn't prevent some tears from falling, you tried to hide your loud moan, but you failed. 

"you said you didn't want this.. But your vagina is clenching around me" you felt his tongue licking a spot on your neck before biting it, you winced "I'm sorry. I have to mark you more than he did" 

"pu..pull it out.." you managed to say, his lips moved to yours, he was close, but didn't kiss you "am I more pleasurable than Kamski? Am I bigger?" you never saw him so doubtful about himself, he couldn't control his raw emotions and just let them flow out. It was the first time he felt real uncontrollable emotions, so you couldn't really blame him. 

"y-yes..you are, but please, pull-" his expression changed from an indifferent to a unsatisfied one, he pulled out just to push in and start thrusting inside of you, your moans were loud, you asked to pull out a few times before realising it was useless.

"Kamski ejaculated inside of you, right? How much? How much did you feel? What did you feel?" you weren't able to speak properly anymore "I.." you moaned his name, you probably said it in such a tone that he decided to thrust into you even harder, making your whole body tremble. 

His grip on your throat tightened for a moment before coming back to normal "I felt.. I felt him cumming inside, I had an orgasm.." shame invested you as your words highlighted that moment "your insides wrapped around his penis like they're doing with mine right now.. sucking the sperm out, it's.. " his next push was rougher and you sensed anger in him

"it's unbearable.." you felt your insides squeezing and twitching to get some sperm out of him, though you didn't want to experience again the same exact thing that happened the night you were raped "come out.." you whispered "not inside.." your pleas didn't make him change his mind "please.. Connor, not inside.." 

You grabbed his wrist with the last sparkle of strength in your body, he was giving you so much physical pleasure that lying to him by saying that you didn't want him to cum inside made your abdomen ache. 

 "not.. Inside? We both know that that's not what you want" his thrusts hit a good spot and you moaned louder, your last hope of control over yourself was fading. His lips pressed onto yours before moving to your jawline. 

"say that you want me to ejaculated inside.." his tone of voice came back to its sensuality and you couldn't help but tell him the truth you were hiding "cu.. Cum inside.." you muttered "I need it.."

A last strong thrust made  _you_ go haywire this time, you twitched along with your insides while more liquid than usual was spilled inside of you, you moaned arching under him. 

Panting, you found him staring at you with a soft smile on his lips 

"you're.. You're an idiot, Connor.." you managed to mumble while sobbing and he hugged you tightly, giving you a sweet kiss "it's okay now.." 

"do you feel..better?" you asked while hugging him too

"I do. I needed to do this. Now I feel like you're marked as mine again. I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I had to.. Do it" 

 "I.. I will consider this as rape.." he could feel your heart beating against his chest "yes. I am aware of it." 

 ".. Would you pull out, please?" your voice was trembling, he slightly shook his head "No. I want to stay close to you since I know you'll leave me forever after this. " 

You sighed "Oh.." his words stabbed you right into your heart "I won't leave you, Connor.. This doesn't mean that I'm going to forgive you right now though" 

His expression signaled that he didn't quite understand the meaning of what you were saying "you're pretty good at reading how people's logic works, but you still have to learn a lot about feelings.." 

"it's true. I don't understand. I hope I will, one day."

you caressed his head as he pulled out, making you shiver, the compound he left inside of you started to slowly overflow. 

"it's better if I..take another shower right now" you giggled and he answered with a smirk that warmed your chest. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

A cold hand pressed on your cheek, waking you up from your peaceful slumber. You probably fell asleep after taking a long and warm shower the previous night.

Your body stiffened at the sudden sensation, and you quickly sat on the bed "why is your hand so cold?" you questioned the android with a slight displeasure still present on your skin, your mind was dizzy "I forgot to rise the temperature of my body. I apologize."

" you forgot.." a smile formed on your lips. He forgot. The memories of what he did to you flowed throughout your mind, you involuntarily shook your head. It wasn't important. Connor was a machine designed to act and look like an adult, he was far beyond that, but his emotions were raw, unstable since he was experiencing them for the first time. You couldn't expect him to know how to control them. 

"what time is it?" you asked after a big yawn "12 am"

"what?" your jump out of bed definitely woke you up and even startled Connor, who got up too "I'm so late for work!" you gathered your clothes and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. 

The Android leaned against the wooden door, crossing his arms "remember that we have a meeting with Mr Kamski today at 6 pm" he reminded you, making you almost trip over your own trousers, you didn't answer. A jolt of fear and painful shame whacked your whole figure. 

You've met Kamski too many times already and your mind and body were fed up with his cocky attitude and superior behaviour. However, the case had the priority, it was your job after all. 

You pressed down the door handle and pushed, but nothing happened until you finally managed to unblock the door. Connor chuckled, he apparently had fun with you. 

He earned himself a severe glance that didn't have any effect on him. 

 

By the time the two of you arrived at the precinct, it was 1:30 pm and there was no one around. Only Gavin, two agents and Fowler.

You cautiously entered the captain's office, taking a peep of what he was doing, analyzing if there was a possibility he was going to yell at you "captain? Sorry to disturb you. Why is the precinct almost empty today?"

"ah, you deigned us of your presence, detective?" he didn't even look at you, but kept his eyes on some papers "ask Reed. Now put your lazy ass at work"

You retreated from the office and sighed at the thought of having to deal with Gavin again. You went to his terminal and found him sipping his coffee while standing. His shoulders were pressed against the thin wall and his other hand resting in his pocket.

"Gavin, where are the other officers? And the Lieutenant?"

Gavin's stare shifted from his terminal to your eyes, smirking and putting his cup of coffee on the desk.

"you're late"

"for work? I know. Now tell me what happened, please"

He stepped closer to you and menacingly grabbed your jaw, earning an interested look from your android "suck my cock" he whispered for only you to hear, although you were quite certain Connor heard that too.

".. Reed, you should stop harassing your co-workers"

"I only harass you, little whore" he said with a mocking and disrespectful tone. 

He almost immediately let out a laugh and turned on his heels, focusing on his coffee again and leaving you alone "there was a murder. Classical human-human murder." he shrugged.

"oh I see, and what precisely-" a strong hand grabbed you by your forearm and dragged you to your desk, quickly changing the active file on your computer to the current case "Connor, what the hell are you doing?"

He didn't say anything, just pointed at the picture of the victim. He was one of the scientists who worked at Cyberlife. You checked the file and noticed that the provided information wasn't correct.

Had the file been hacked? You frowned at the thought. "how can they be sure this is a human-human murder?" you asked Connor "they don't know. The crime scene has probably been corrupted too, somehow."

"we didn't see it though.. It's my fault, damn.." you bit on your lower lips, hands shaking "it was an android, the same that hacked this documentation. What If it's the same android who killed the Chloes?"

"it's very probable."

 

The hours quickly passed and, at 5 pm, you and your partner entered a taxi that took you right to Kamski's house.

Connor hopped out of the vehicle, but you kept shivering inside and it was not caused by the cold. He extended his hand towards you "come on. I'm here."

You answered him with a small smile and dubiously took his hand, finding yourself in his warm and safe grip.

You were about to knock on the door when he pulled you behind him and knocked with his own knuckles instead.

"please, come in. Elijah was waiting for you" the RT600 model smiled. "I bet he is.." you commented, lowering your tone. You followed Connor through the entrance and to the other room, where the owner was wearing normal clothes for the first time in a while.

"welcome, my guests" he took some steps forwards, he tilted his head noticing you  were hiding behind the android's back, keeping a good grip on his sleeve.

"Mr Kamski, I'd be grateful if you could tell us the information we need." Connor stated in a cold voice. His LED was already glowing yellow.

"about the prototype I mentioned the last time we saw each other, am I right?" he adjusted his bun before turning to you once again "well.. Not the last time. Sorry for the mistake" he giggled. 

You swallowed hard, your palms were sweaty but you knew what you signed up for and you weren't going to retreat. The snake was trying to provoke you, to make you feel uncomfortable.. Or to trigger Connor? You couldn't tell. Both perhaps. 

"the prototype who killed my first ST600 was a RK100" Connor slightly tilted his head to the side in interest.

"this.. RK100 was quite a unique model. I created him to be the perfect companion for everyone. An intelligent, sophisticated machine.. But I wasn't able to give him unlimited resources" he pointed at his chest while saying it, meaning he was referring to emotions.

"he didn't pass the Turing test. So I decided to throw him away, create a new one, which I did soon after." he sighed "my RT600 on the other hand, passed the test and the RK100 witnessed everything."

"he felt rejected, neglected.." you gulped "unwanted.." you kept mumbling, Kamski ignored you after a quick glance. 

"I thought I failed with him. But, unexpectedly, his mental processes changed, making him follow his anger that originated from negative emotions like jealousy and envy."

He took a step forward and you withdrew behind Connor even more, if he took another step towards you, you would probably try to punch him in the face. 

" thank you for the information, Mr Kamski" Connor politely said "do you have any idea where this prototype could be?"

The creator shook his head "No. I thought he had been destroyed, well.. I saw him being destroyed, but he probably managed to survive."

The android nodded and gently took you by your wrist, starting to walk towards the door "by the way" he clicked his tongue "I liked cumming inside of you, y/n, does your body still hurt for the bruises?"

Your limbs trembled so much that you thought you were going to fall into the crimson pool, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. You refused to turn around, but looked at Connor instead. His LED was glowing red. 

" Connor.. " you whispered " are you alright?" your feeble voice entered his ears as a coded whine, he turned to face Kamski and went towards him "Connor!" you reached out for his hand to stop him, but you missed it.

He grabbed Kamski by the collar, the man didn't react and just watched "very interesting, Connor. I should be the one thanking you this time." he said with a mocking tone. 

"Connor! Connor let's go home, leave him be" you told him, holding a sob "are you interested in sharing her? Her body is quite useful when she has no time to speak"

Tears started falling down your cheeks "Connor!" you shouted, finally catching his attention "leave him. Let's go home.."

The android saw you crying and wore a slightly concerned expression. He freed the scientist and came back to you without saying a word.

You held his hand "the murderer will come for you too, Kamski.. " you warned him before walking away with your android and disappearing outside. 

 


End file.
